Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, large data storage systems may be utilized to protect such electronic content, wherein such large storage systems may be configured as data storage arrays to provide a high level of data availability. Unfortunately, the workloads placed on these data storage arrays may not be evenly distributed amongst the individual data drives included within the data storage array.